


That One Time on The Porch

by ChronicWriterGirl



Category: True Blood
Genre: Adult Content, Drinking, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Female Character of Color, Lafayette Reynolds - Freeform, One Shot, Oral Sex, Sam Merlotte - Freeform, Shameless Smut, Sookie Stackhouse - Freeform, Tara Thornton - Freeform, true blood - Freeform, un-betaed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-12
Updated: 2014-06-12
Packaged: 2018-02-04 10:06:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1775233
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChronicWriterGirl/pseuds/ChronicWriterGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This one shot featuring Sam and Tara is set around season 1 episode 3 when both decide to seek some relief from their problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That One Time on The Porch

**Author's Note:**

> I obviously do not own the characters all right to those go to Charlaine Harris and Hbo.

Tara stood at the bar shaking her head at her best friend Sookie. Sookie had started to take a liking to the new vamp in town Bill Compton. Look at her Tara thought to herself lookin like a damn fool talkin to that fanger. The whole thing just makes me sick she thought while drying beer mugs and putting them away.

"Oh god he's here again?" asked Sam coming behind the bar to restock the beer bottles. "Yea he's back she's been over there for about five mins lookin like she's all in love with him just makes me sick" she said while refilling a customer's drink. "I oughta go over there and say something" Sam thought out loud.

But just then Sookie got up and Bill left "Tara guess who's got a date for tomorrow" Sookie said while walking over to the bar. "Please tell me you're not going out with that dead fuck?" Tara said while pouring another glass of beer. "Tara-Mae I will not tolerate you cursing at me apologize now that was mean" Sookie said getting upset.

"I'm sorry Sook but I agree with Tara she has a point" said Sam backing Tara up. "Well screw you two y'all are always so mean to that sweet man because he's a vampire. I'm not talking to either one of you the rest of my shift." Sookie said as she walked away from them.

"I don't know why she doesn't mess with someone of her own kind" Sam said shaking his head. "Sam you mean someone like you?" Tara asked with a smile causing Sam to blush a little bit. Sookie kept her word she didn't say another word to Sam or Tara the rest of the night. "Damn hookah what you do to Sookie cause she sure as hell is mad at you girl!" Lafayette asked coming to get a shot. "She's just mad cause I don't think it's a good idea for her to be going on a date with that damn vampire" she replied filling up his shot glass.

"You need to mind your damn business Sookie's a big girl! And they say sex with a vampire is da shit about to go find me one right now!" Lafayette said laughing causing Tara to crack a smile. "Bitch you think I can stay with you tonight? Momma was gettin tore up again." Tara asked her cousin hoping he would say yes. "Sorry hookah not tonight I got my men's coming through can't have you all up in the cut" Lafayette replied finishing his drink.

"Damn LaLa where am I going to stay I can't deal with Momma tonight" Tara said getting upset. "I don't know but you got enough time to work it out" he said snapping his fingers as he headed back into the kitchen. Where am I going to go Tara thought to herself as she looked around the bar.

"Hey Tara, what are you up to after work?" Sam asked standing at the entrance to the bar. "Nothing what's up you need help with something?" she asked back drying the glasses she just washed. "Well I figured we could hang on my porch drink a few beers, maybe have a shot or two how's that sound?" Sam asked. Tara thought it over at least it'll give Momma time to pass out "sounds real good I'll see ya after work" she replied getting back to her glasses.

When Merlotte's finally closed Tara went into the rest room to quickly tidy herself up not like I'm going on a date or anything, but I still don't wanna look like shit she thought to herself. When she left the bathroom Sam had already turned off all the lights in the bar he was waiting for her by the back door. "All set?" he asked she smiled at him and replied "as ready as I'll ever be" with that she exited the building and waited for him to lock the door.

They walked the short distance over to his trailer he unlocked his front door and reached in to flip the porch light on "Make yourself comfortable I'll get our beers from the fridge" he said as he entered the trailer. Tara sat down and stared out into the dark forest she could hear all types of bugs and animals. The sound of nature was quickly replaced by the sound of Pink Floyd floating through the speakers.

Sam exited the trailer seconds later holding their ice cold beer bottles "Here you go chere" Sam said handing her a beer sitting down in the chair next to her. "Thanks Sam it's real nice out here" she replied before taking a sip of her beer thankful for something cold to cut through the heat. They sat outside enjoying the beers, the shots of whiskey, and the conversation that was just starting to heat up. "So Sam why did you invite me over tonight?" she asked "Well I overheard you and Lafayette talking, and I wanted some company" he replied.

Tara smiled she was touched that Sam cared, and the alcohol was also loosening her up a bit "So Sam can I ask you a personal question?" she asked finishing off her shot. "Sure what's up?" he turned in his chair to face her "Why are you single? I don't get it your good looking, you have your own business, and you're not a serial killer." With that they both started to laugh when they quieted down he said "I don't know but I could say the same for you."

It got silent between them as they both started to space out "Sam I have another question for you, are you lonely?" Tara asked breaking the silence. "Let me finish my drink before I answer that" he made her laugh again and then quickly downed his drink "Yes, yes I am very lonely" he honestly answered.

"When's the last time you had sex?" she quickly asked him he thought to himself wow this is getting really personal "a few months ago you?" he responded back. "8 months, 3 weeks, 1 day, and 12 hours you don't know how awful it's been, but then again I guess you do" she laughed he started to laugh right along with her. "You ever get horny?" she asked him he blushed a little bit "of course I do" with that he stood and went into the trailer to refill their shots.

The one thing about liquor that Tara hated was that it always made her a little hot and bothered she took out the elastic that she had in her hair and shook her braids out. It was then she decided that her dry spell was about to come to an end she got up from her chair and headed into the trailer.

Sam heard the door open behind him and turned to see Tara coming into the trailer her braids were down now not up as they had been before. Damn he thought to himself she looks real good he turned and went back to pouring their drinks. "Sam I have a onetime offer for you if you want it" Tara said sitting on the couch. Sam turned to look at her again and said "Oh yeah what's your offer?" "Well me actually for one night only tonight" she replied laying back on the couch.

He couldn't believe what he just heard he was kind of shocked by it "Nah Tara we can't do that for one I'm your boss so it wouldn't be a good idea I mean what if things get weird?" he responded. "We're both adults here I promise it won't get weird and if it does you are more than welcome to fire me." Tara replied. Sam handed her back her shot glass and quickly downed his own "So one night only and you promise it won't get weird?" Sam asked her pouring himself another shot "It won't get weird unless you make it weird. You in or not?" she replied and asked finishing off her shot.

A sly grin appeared on Sam's face as he replied "Hell yea I'm in" Tara was smirking as she gestured for him to come join her on the couch. He placed his glass down on the counter and walked over to her he hadn't been this nervous in a long time his hands ran over her silky smooth legs up her short covered thighs to her hips. He looked her in the eyes as he lowered himself down on to her so that they were face to face he could see she was nervous as well.

She brought her hand up to his cheek and stroked it softly as they shared their first kiss they parted briefly only to pull each other back in again they both had a fire inside that needed dousing. Sam teased her lips with his hot tongue she parted her lips and caressed his tongue with hers. Tara could feel herself getting wet she was thinking how good his tongue would feel on her other lips.

He moaned as she ran her hands through his soft hair he reached behind her grabbing her ass in his hands and started to grind himself against her oh my god he feels huge Tara thought to herself. They parted again both of them breathing heavy "How about we make this an underwear party?" Sam asked running his hands over her arms. Tara softly pushed him off of her he thought he said or did something wrong until she took off both her shorts and tank top. "I got one better for you how about skin on skin?" she asked removing her bra and undies.

His breathing stopped for a moment as he slowly looked over her naked body he couldn't believe how good she looked her dark chocolate skin shimmered in the lamp light she had a fantastic build from all the exercising she did. Sam stood up and cupped her breasts in his hands "Just as I thought they are a perfect handful" he said brushing his lips across her hard nipples.

Tara gasped at the new sensation running her hands through his hair again as he started to suckle on her nipples "Mm mm you are a tasty girl, but are you tasty everywhere?" he asked her taking her nipple out of his mouth. She smiled down at him and said "Why don't you find out" "Oh I plan to" he replied back with a smile of his own as he moved down her body running his hands over her abs and thighs stopping once he was face to face with her pubis. He breathed her in deeply he could tell that she was wet for him it made his dick jump excitedly.

He lightly tapped her thighs and asked her to "Spread those pretty legs for me I want a taste"." Tara smirked a little bit spreading her legs he placed two fingers in his mouth getting them nice and wet. He placed one finger on each side of her clit and began to slowly move back and forth drawing a moan out of her before he dipped them in her honey pot.

Her eyes widened in surprise as she looked down at him fingering her a smirk appeared on his lips as he removed his fingers and placed them in his mouth. "Damn girl you are delicious "he said as he rose to his feet to kiss her again. Tara's body was on over drive as they made out she needed to see and feel his skin on hers as if he was reading her mind they parted again and he began to undress.

Tara watched him and took in every bit of his naked form he looked absolutely delectable she couldn't wait to see what he had hidden in his boxers. "Sam let me help you with those boxers" she said as she moved closer to him. She placed a hand inside of them and just as she had assumed earlier he was huge she ran her hand over the length of him. His cock was not only long and thick but it was also heavy "Damn Sam you're a big boy not sure how this is gonna work" she said out loud as she pulled her hand out of his boxers.

Sam looked at her deeply and responded "Don't worry I won't hurt you too much get on the couch and spread your legs" as she walked over to the couch she smiled to herself she never knew he could be so dominant it was sexy as hell. She sat on the couch anticipating his next move watching him like a hawk "I want you to lick your finger and rub your clit for me while I get rid of these boxers" he said. She watched him remove his boxers while she rubbed on herself finally she was able to see what she had felt only moments before. Sam stood in front of her his cock hanging like a heavy club between his legs he gripped it in his hands as he watched her touching her clit.

He got down on the floor between her legs and he placed his lips on her fingers that were still stroking her tender flesh. He removed them from her pussy and then placed them in his mouth licking them clean before he placed them on his head he looked up at her and said "I want to feel your hands in my hair while I'm licking your pussy" she stroked his hair while she waited for him to taste her.

He snaked his tongue out licking her clit once causing her to shiver he did it again and then quickly followed it with another and then another. He slowly pulled back the skin surrounding her clit so that she was fully out encircling it with his tongue sucking softly before rapidly flicking his tongue over it. Tara cried out above him he looked up at her and continued licking her pussy "Oh god Sam you feel so good" she moaned out he happily sucked on her clit while he put a finger into her wetness.

Damn she thought to herself she didn't know if she could take much more it felt so fucking good. His rapid licks slowed down again and he began licking her slowly like she was a chocolate ice cream cone savoring every bit of her juiciness he felt her legs start to shake and looked up at her she was trying hard to fight her oncoming orgasm. Sam removed his fingers from within her he licked them getting every last bit of her before placing them back in moving them in and out quickly trying to make her cum.

"Come on girl give me that good stuff I want you to cum all over my fingers" Sam said before sucking on her clit and giving her one of the most explosive orgasms in her life. "HOLY SHIT!" she cried out trying to control her breathing as he removed his fingers from her and sucked on them again "Mm mm, mm mm you are so juicy I like that".

As Tara lay back on the couch trying to recover from the tremors that were still coursing through her body Sam stood up rubbing his cock "I hope I didn't wear you out too much I could use some assistance over here" he said gesturing down to his cock. Tara sat up and slid off the couch so that she was on her knees and face to face with his monster cock she held him in her hands amazed that he was so gifted.

She rubbed the head of his dick against her lips tracing their outline she slowly started to lick the head swirling her tongue all over it getting it nice and wet. She turned her eyes up towards Sam who was watching her excitedly he gently placed his hand on her head amongst her braids and started to push her head towards him. She took the hint and enclosed him completely in her mouth she slowly moved up and down swirling around the length of him as she moved.

"Yesss just like that your mouth feels incredible" he moaned out as she started to pick up the pace she was determined to take all of him into her mouth. She continued to take more and more until there was no more left and she started to gag he was impressed no woman had ever been able to deep throat him before.

It felt so good to him so deep in her mouth that he could feel his balls tightening and his cum threatening to spurt out. "Fuck" he cried out as he removed himself from her mouth "Did I do something wrong?" she asked getting off the floor. "No baby I need a condom I want to be inside of you" he said with a smile heading towards his bedroom to retrieve one.

He returned to the living room waving the condom proudly in the air with a smile he pulled Tara to him and they kissed each other passionately moving towards the couch.

Sam sat first and pulled her into his lap "Sam can I sit on your face?" she asked "Oh yea come on up" he replied licking his lips. Tara positioned her nether lips over his lips and he lapped her into another orgasm "Oh god Sam I think I'm ready I want you in me now" she moaned. He continued to lick her while he stroked and placed the condom on himself.

He gave her one last lick and then told her to "Have a seat" she slowly sat on his length taking him into her wet pussy inch by inch she could feel her inner muscles twitching and yielding to his girth. "Oh my" she cried out as she continued to take all of him until their hips touched "My god you are so deep" she moaned still trying to let her body get acquainted with his. "You feel so tight girl it really has been a while huh?" he said and asked at the same time she only nodded slowly starting to move her hips upwards.

She slowly sank back down on him again sighing as she slowly rose her hips again only to slam herself down on him they both cried out from how good it felt he placed his hands on her hips guiding her up and down enjoying the way she looked while riding him. He reached around and slapped her ass causing her to cry out his name as he gripped her ass and continued to grind up into her while he sucked on her breasts.

He could tell she was about to cum again her pussy was contracting all over his dick he used his free hand to grab and pull on her braids as he started to pound into her "Fuck yea I'm cumming" she screamed. He removed his hand from her hair and started to rub her hardened nub until she screamed out again and collapsed against his chest.

"Oh girl it's not over yet let's take this into the bedroom" Sam said as he stood up holding Tara his dick still buried deep within her folds he continued to fuck her as he carried her into his bedroom. Once they were by the bed he pulled out of her and threw her onto the bed "Put your ass up and move back towards the edge of the bed" he told her.

She moved back towards him her ass pointed towards his dick as he positioned himself between her legs "The view back here is amazing" he said just as he entered her she moaned out as she felt him within her again. He fucked her slowly and deeply reaching around to cup her breasts and pinch her nipples "Damn girl I don't know how much more of this I can take" Sam cried out "Fuck me Sam just like that but harder" Tara moaned.

He happily did as he was told he started to fuck her nice and hard he smacked her ass with each thrust " Oh yea you like that don't you I can see all the cream your leaving on my dick" he grunted fucking her faster "Oh fuck I'm so close Sam keep fucking me" she cried out. Sam could feel his own body starting to tingle signaling that his release was at hand "Cum with me Tara" he moaned as he pounded her into the bed. "Shit" she cried out as she went over the peak her pussy tightly gripping him was all it took to send him over the edge right behind her.

They rode out the waves of their orgasms as they listened to each other's breathing. Sam removed himself from her and threw his condom in the trash by the bed neither one spoke a word it was obvious that this would be more than a onetime deal. Tara fell asleep first with Sam fast behind her.

Tara awoke in the morning to Sam barking in his sleep snoring was one thing but barking took the cake she got out of bed and proceeded to look for her clothes around the trailer once she found everything she quickly dressed. Tara didn't believe in the morning after she thought it would be better if she was gone before he woke up. Before exiting his bedroom she glanced one more time at his sleeping figure and smiled remembering the events of the night before and left. Sam awoke a short time later a smile on his face as he thought about the night before he reached for Tara but she was already gone. He sighed disappointedly and then left the bed to begin preparing for his day ahead.


End file.
